1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cable bushing for a measuring probe.
2. Background Discussion
Measuring probes, for example pressure measuring probes, are frequently used by introducing them into a container on a cable for example. The cable is used here to form an electrical connection to the measuring probe and for its mechanical attachment. Particularly suitable for this are cables which have on the outside a metallic shield which is surrounded, or example, by a plastic. The supply lines and/or signaling lines can then lead in the interior of the shield, protected against external influences to the probe.
The cable leads from the probe out of the container to a superordinate unit, for example a power supply and/or further electronics.
One application is the filling level measurement using a pressure measuring probe. Here, the pressure measuring probe is introduced on the cable into a container filled with a material. The pressure determined by the pressure measuring probe corresponds to the height of the material above the pressure measuring probe and is therefore a measure of the filling level in the container.
In these applications, in order to provide a seal, for example to ensure that no material escapes or penetrates downstream electronics and/or a superordinate unit, a cable bushing is necessary which has a housing through which the cable is led. The housing can be part of the superordinate unit here and/or also part of an attachment device for the probe, by virtue of the fact that the housing is mounted at the measuring location, for example on a container, by means, for example, of a flange or a thread.
The cable bushing can equally be arranged on the probe and connected, for example, to the probe or a probe housing, and ensure that no substance penetrates the probe.